And Maybe We'll be Okay
by DaughterofPoseidon34
Summary: Quick Bellarke reunion oneshot. I don't own the 100.
Clarke whipped her head around at the sound of a branch breaking. She quickly lifted her gun and aimed it toward the noise. Could one of the mountain men have followed her? Or was it a grounder? Clarke silently waited, holding her gun the way Bellamy had taught her. She heard muffled footsteps, as if someone was trying to be quiet. She slowly took a step backwards and winced when she heard the crunch of leaves under her boots.

 _Nice going Princess, way to tell whoever that is exactly where you are._ Bellamy would've said. But he wasn't there. Bellamy was dead. She killed him, Fin and many others when she pulled that lever. She probably made the grounders even angrier, after all she did kill so many of them with the pull of that lever. Clarke shook her head. She needed to focus. She adjusted her gun on her shoulder and waited as she heard the person creep closer and closer to her.  
They must've known she was there so why not also let it be known that she was armed? She clicked the bullet into place. She heard the sound of a blade being pulled out of a sheath.  
Clarke's finger twitched on the trigger.

The leaves in front of her rustled. She took one last deep breath, preparing herself, when she heard a horn in the distance. She heard the sound of Grounders all around her, running away. She'd been surrounded. That horn had been blown just on time. Clarke turned around and weaved her way through the trees. Either that horn meant that the acid fog was coming, or Lincoln had blown it. Of course she _hoped_ it was Lincoln, but she didn't want to take any chances. She continued through the trees when she once again heard something behind her. Clarke ran.

She was terrified and if she were to get into a fight with a Grounder or one of the Mountain Men, she was likely to lose. Clarke felt leaves and branches cut into her skin as she ran past. All she saw in front of her was trees. She whipped her head around to see if anyone followed her, causing her to miss how the earth in front of her dropped in a downwards slope. She covered her head as she rolled down at an alarming speed. She squeezed her eyes shut and grunted as she rolled over a sharp rock. The spinning world around her came to an abrupt stop as her back hit a tree. Clarke carefully opened her eyes and sat up. She winced at the throbbing pain in her head and side.

Clarke stood up and found her discarded gun a few feet away. She slung the strap over her shoulder and stumbled onwards, occasionally leaning on a tree for support. She stumbled multiple times and finally, on her fifth time, she fell and didn't get back up. She leaned her back against a nearby tree and closed her eyes.

 _Clarke, get up._ She heard Bellamy's voice. _You're almost there._

 _Almost where? I'm tired Bel._ She waited. _And you're not even real! You're dead._ She thought.

 _Get up, Princess._

Clarke took a deep breath, then she opened her eyes. She struggled to get up and she struggled to walk, but eventually she got to a clearing. Clarke squinted against the sun and gasped when she saw a fence towering over her. She stumbled one more step before she heard the automatic clicks of dozens of guns.

"Stop!" a man yelled. Clarke took another step and screamed when a bullet buried itself in the tree next to her. "Don't move!" the snap of a twig turned Clarke's attention behind her. Before she could do anything she felt the butt of a gun slam into her head and she fell to the ground with a thud. Before she lost consciousness she saw someone lean over her.

 _Bellamy_. She thought.

Clarke's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. Someone grabbed her arm and she screamed and frantically tried to get them off.

"Clarke! Clarke, calm down. It's me." They said. Clarke turned her head and took a few seconds to let her eyes adjust.

"Mom?" she asked. Abby Griffin smiled and put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "How- how long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours." Clarke groaned and started to get up. "Woah Clarke calm down, it's too soon."

"No, mom. We need to move against Mount Weather. How many guards are there?"

"Clarke, we need to think about this."

"I am. I need to save my friends." Clarke swung her legs over the makeshift bed.

"You need to rest." Abby said.

"Mom…" she whined

"You're sleep deprived." Clarke huffed in annoyance.

Clarke brightened a little when she remembered the events of earlier. "Mom… when I was knocked out… I think I saw Bellamy…"

"That wasn't him sweetie." Abby said. "I'm sorry. But-"

"Ma'am." A guard walked in. "There was movement spotted in the North Woods." She said.

"Grounders?" Abby asked. Clarke glanced at her mom.

"I don't think so." The woman offered Clarke a small smile. Clarke quickly got off of the bed and walked out of the tent against her mother's protests. She let her eyes adjust to the sun before she looked around. People were walking around everywhere and Clarke smiled as she saw a familiar face.

"Clarke!" Raven Reyes approached her.

"Raven!" Clarke ran to her and hugged her. She pulled back and they looked at each other. "Oh my god Raven…" Clarke said when she saw a metal brace around Raven's leg and a cane in her hand.

"It sucks." Raven said. She smiled. "But I'm working through it."

"Open the gates!" Clarke turned her head towards the sound of the gates creaking open. She felt tears sting her eyes when she saw who entered. She looked back at Raven.

"I…"

"Go." She said. "I already said hi." Clarke smiled at Raven before running towards the gates.

Bellamy stood next to his sister, Octavia, as guards disarmed him. Two other people stood next to them, both girls. Bellamy leg them to some guards who took them away, but at that moment Clarke didn't really care. Bellamy looked around until, finally, his eyes landed on her. Clarke jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Bellamy didn't react for a while and for a split second, Clarke was scared that he didn't care if she was okay or not; but then he wrapped his arms around her and she was sure he cared. She smiled against his skin.

"Well there's something I thought I'd never see." Octavia said beside them.

Bellamy buried his face in her hair and let out a little huff of relief. Reluctantly they let go of each other and Clarke hugged Octavia, who quickly made up an excuse about something she had to do, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone. Clarke smiled at him and hugged him again.

"Hey Princess." He whispered in her ear. Clarke breathed in his scent. He smelled like smoke and the ocean. He smelled like Bellamy Blake.

"You're alive." Clarke whispered.

"Yeah… So are you." Bellamy said. Clarke pulled away slightly and Bellamy smiled. He tucked a piece of hair behind her hair.

"I missed you." Clarke blushed.

"I missed you too." Bellamy pulled her closer to him and Clarke thought that maybe they'd be okay. Maybe they'd defeat the Mountain Men and they'd survive and be okay. And as Clarke hugged Bellamy tighter and tighter, she felt herself believe that more and more.  
They'd be okay.


End file.
